Curhat Anggota Shitenhouji
by Eu9eNi3
Summary: Nah, sekarang giliran anak-anak seksi dari Shitenhouji yang curhat! Seperti apa curhatan mereka? Baca aja..


Author : Yuujin Tooyama yang baru aja keluar dari neraka try-out

_**Author**__ : Yuujin Tooyama yang baru aja keluar dari neraka try-out._

_**Disclaimer**__ : Takeshi Konomi.. Entah berapa kali saiia menuliskan namanya di setiap fanfic-qw.._

_Untuk kali ini, seperti cerita-cerita curhat sebelumnya, yahh, tidak ada yaoi meskipun nyerempet dikit-dikit yaoi.. Buat yang nggak suka, maapin lah, kan cuma sekali-kali. -ngeles-_

--

**Ruang klub SMA Shitenhouji..**

"Hmm, aku tidak ada kerjaan.." Watanabe Osamu, pelatih klub tennis Shitenhouji sesekali menguap, sambil melirik ke arah anak-anak yang sedang berlatih dengan mata mengantuk dan tidak berminat.

"Kantoku, kalau kau tidak niat melatih, mending kita dipulangkan saja.." Protes Shiraishi kesal, "Aku ingin pulang dan tidur, nih.."

"Ahh, kamu bawel sekali.." Balas Osamu, "Ah, aku punya ide bagus!!"

Osamu segera mengambil sepotong kertas dan spidol, melipat kertas itu agar bisa diberdirikan, dan menulis besar-besar di kertas itu : "**SESI CURHAT.. YANG INGIN CURHAT SILAKAN KEMARI. GRATIS**"

"Huahahahahahahahaha!!" Shiraishi ngakak, "Aduhh, kantoku.. Mana mungkin sih, anak SMP, apalagi yang cowok, mau curhat sama gurunya?? Apalagi sama pembimbing klub tennis!!"

"Kami mau, kok.."

Shiraishi cengok. Rupanya Yuuji dan Koharu, si pasangan homo itu yang 'mendaftar' paling pertama.

"Nahh, apa kubilang.." Osamu nyengir kuda, "Silakan.. Silakan.. Shiraishi, pergi kau!! Ganggu aja!! Hush!!"

Shiraishi manyun, lalu Ia meninggalkan ruang klub dengan gusar. Koharu dan Yuuji masuk ruangan, dan samu mempersilakan mereka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna merah tua.

"Ehm, siapa yang mau curhat duluan??" Tanya Osamu.

"Kami ingin curhat tentang hal yang sama kok.." Jawab Yuuji dan Koharu berbarengan.

"Dasar kembar dempet.." Ledek Osamu, "Memang apa yang ingin kalian curhatkan??"

"Begini.. Sebenarnya di kelas kami ada pentas drama untuk pesta kelulusan nanti.." Cerita Koharu, "Lalu, kelas kami memutuskan untuk mementaskan drama Romeo and Juliet.."

"Hmm.. Hmmm.." Osamu manggut-manggut, entah ngerti atau tidak.

"Lalu, kebetulan saja aku yang kebagian peran jadi Romeo-nya.." Lanjut Yuuji, "Nah, tapi ada satu masalah di sini.."

"Kenapa??"

"Aku meminta Koharu yang jadi Juliet-nya, tapi teman-teman sekelas dan ibu guru nggak setuju.."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Osamu ngakak guling-guling, dan sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan mengapa Ia tertawa seperti kerasukan begitu.

"Pak, bapak kenapa??" Tanya Koharu prihatin, "Bapak lupa minum obat?? Atau kesambet setan jembatan Ancol??"

"Hahahahahahaa.. Aku sepertinya mengerti kenapa teman-teman kalian tidak setuju.." Kata Osamu sambil tertawa.

"Memang kenapa?? Menurutku yang paling pantas jadi Juliet hanya Koharu-ku yang manis ini, kok.. " Yuuji memegang pipi Koharu dengan lembut, "Iya kan, sayang?"

Osamu ngakak lagi, "Sudah, kalo mau ber-homo ria mending di luar aja.. Masalah ini akan kubicarakan dengan wali kelas kalian.. Oke??"

"Bapak serius??" Mata Koharu berbinar-binar, "Makasih ya, pak!!"

Maka Koharu dan Yuuji pun meninggalkan ruang klub dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sepertinya sih mereka mau melanjutkan bermesraan di luar klub.

"Berikutnya?" Kata Osamu sambil berlagak seperti dokter yang pasiennya seabrek, atau lebih realistis lagi, seperti juragan minyak tanah yang kewalahan pas ngebagiin minyak tanah gratis.

Berikutnya, sosok cowok bertubuh raksasa dan kepalanya kinclong itu masuk, "Permisi, kantoku.." Katanya sopan.

"Shihan, ada masalah apa??"

"Ahh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, dong.. Aku jadi malu.." Muka Gin memerah (Hah?? Kebayang nggak sih??), "Sebenarnya, ini masalah percintaan.."

"Hooo.." Jawab Osamu singkat sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Bapak tahu, kalau aku ini mungkin tidak terlalu populer jika dibandingkan dengan Shiraishi-buchou ataupun Zaizen-kun.. Tapi, kemarin aku melihat seorang gadis.. Dan aku.. Aku.."

"Suka??"

"Ahhh, itu diaa!!" Gin setengah berteriak, "Cewek itu cantik sekali.. Rambutnya hitam sebahu, matanya hijau cemerlang seperti batu permata, dan kulitnya seputih salju.."

"Lalu, kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ehm, di situ masalahnya.." Muka Gin terlihat sedih, "Ketika kukatakan perasaanku padanya, dia bilang dia menyukai cowok bertubuh kecil dan berambut lebat.."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Osamu ngakak lagi, dan sepertinya kali ini juga tidak usah dijelaskan kenapa Ia tertawa seperti itu.

"Pak, saya serius.." Gin mulai kesal, dan sepertinya Ia bersiap-siap melancarkan hadoukyuu-nya.

"Ahh, maaf.. maaf.." Jawab Osamu, "Badan kecil rambut lebat?? Kayaknya aku tahu ciri-ciri itu.. Ah!! Ciri-ciri itu.. Mirip banget sama KINTARO!!"

"AAAAAA!!" Gin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ternyata si Gontakure yang suka lompat-lompat kayak monyet itu bisa mengalahkannya!!

Gin pun keluar ruangan klub dengan gontai. "Ahh, Shihan?? Mau ke mana??" Panggil Osamu cemas, "Jangan bunuh diri ataupun membunuh Kintaro, ya.."

"Berikutnya.." Kata Osamu lagi.

Berikutnya, sosok cowok bertubuh kecil yang dari tadi dibicarakan yang masuk.

"Kintaro, kau masih hidup?? Syukurlah.." Kata Osamu pelan sambil memeluk Kintaro, sementara Kintaro cengok.

"Kantoku, tadi aku berpapasan dengan Shihan.. Aku menyapanya, tapi dia malah melotot padaku.. Kenapa ya??" Tanya Kintaro polos.

"Ahh, jangan dipikirkan.. Panjang ceritanya.." Osamu menepuk-nepuk kepala Kinatro, "Lalu, kamu mau curhat apa??"

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil akhir-akhir ini.." Kata Kintaro serius, "Shihan tidak mau memberitahuku darimana bayi berasal, dan Shiraishi-buchou tidak mau bercerita apa yang Ia lakukan malam-malam dengan Chitose-senpai, padahal kayaknya asyik sekali.. Aku ingin ikutan.."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Lagi-lagi Osamu ngakak, padahal seharusnya sebagai guru yang baik Ia harus segera menginterogasi Shiraishi dan Chitose berdasarkan cerita Kintaro.

"Kantoku?? Kenapa ketawa?? Memang lucu??" Tanya Kintaro bingung.

"Ahh, nanti kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah besar.."

"Tuh kaannn!! Semuanya bilang begitu!! Tahun ini kan aku 13 tahun, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!!" Protes Kintaro.

"Kintaro.." Tiba-tiba Osamu -sok- serius, "Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti, kehidupan bisa saja semakin sulit.. Shihan tidak mau memberitahu tentang darimana bayi berasal karena itu rahasia turun temurun dalam keluarganya, kalau dibocorkan Shihan bisa dihukum mati.. Lalu, malam yang kamu ceritakan itu.. Sebenarnya Shiraishi ingin membunuh Chitose malam itu dengan tangan beracunnya, namun gagal karena kamu tahu.."

Kintaro bergidik ngeri, "Ahh, benarkah begitu?? Aku tidak mau jadi dewasa!! Aku tidak mau tanganku jadi beracun!!" Teriaknya, lalu Ia berlari keluar ruangan klub.

"Waduh, aku jadi harus mengurus anak kecil.." Osamu nyengir, "Berikutnyaa.."

Kali ini si Naniwa Speed Star yang masuk. "Ngg, kantoku.."

"Kenapa kamu terlihat pucat begitu?? Kamu nggak menghamili Zaizen, kan??" Tanya Osamu prihatin.

"Aduhhh!! Kantoku ini kok jadi gila??" Protes Kenya dengan muka memerah, "Sebenarnya masalah ini agak memalukan sih.."

"Kenapa??"

"Kemarin, aku mengajak Zaizen berkencan di toko ramen Hagakure, lalu aku nggak menduga kalau Zaizen makan lebih banyak dari biasanya.. Dan.."

"Dan??"

"Aku terpaksa berhutang pada pemilik kedai, dan aku janji akan membayarnya hari ini.. Padahal aku nggak ada duit.. Gimana dong??"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Osamu ngakak lagi, sementara Kenya manyun aja ngeliatin gurunya satu ini.

"Kantoku, ini kan nggak lucu.." Sahut Kenya kesal, "Bagaimana kalau aku sampai masuk penjara gara-gara nggak bayar uang ramen??"

"Tenang aja.. Nanti pasti akan kuajak Zaizen untuk menjengukmu di penjara.." Canda Osamu.

"Kantoku!! Aku serius!!" Sekarang Kenya seperti akan menangis.

"Ahh.. iya, iya.. Kamu jangan menangis, dong.." Hibur Osamu, "Nih, kubayarin dulu.."

"Benarkah??" muka Kenya berubah senang dan menerima uang dari tangan Osamu, "Makasih, kantoku!!"

Kenya pun meninggalkan ruang klub dengan riang.

"Wooyyy, Kenyaa!! Balikin pake bunga!! 10 persen per minggu!!" Teriak Osamu. Kenya langsung nyungsrep.

"Berikutnya..." Kata Osamu sambil cengar-cengir membayangkan berapa bunga yang akan diterimanya kalau Kenya telat mengembalikan pinjaman.

"Permisi.." Kali ini si cowok bertampang manis ini yang masuk, "Tadi Kenya-senpai nyungsrep depan ruangan klub, kuharap dia tidak apa-apa.."

"Sudahlah, dia bisa berdiri sendiri nanti.." Kata Osamu tanpa perasaan, "Zaizen, memang apa masalahmu??"

"Ngg.. Ini berhubungan dengan Kenya-senpai juga.." Kata Zaizen malu-malu.

"Memang kenapa dengan seme-mu itu??"

"Seme??" muka Zaizen memerah seeperti kepiting rebus, "Kantoku belajar istilah itu dari mana??"

"Ehh, maap.." Osamu keceposan, "Memang Kenya kenapa?"

"Kantoku pasti tahu kalau Kenya-senpai akan lulus tahun ini.." Zaizen berkata dengan sedih, "Aku jadi merasa kesepian tanpanya.. Aku ingin Kenya-senpai terus bersamaku di sini..."

"Aduhh, Zaizenn.." Osamu terharu, "Kala begitu, kau ganggu saja Kenya saat Ia belajar.. Jadi Ia kan tidak konsentrasi belajar dan tidak lulus.."

"Aduhh, tapi kasihan Kenya-senpai!!"

"Ya, kalau begitu kau tunggu tahun depan saja supaya bisa masuk SMA yang sama dengan Kenya.."

Zaizen berpikir pelan, "Mungkin saran kantoku akan saya pertimbangkan.." Katanya singkat, lalu keluar ruangan dengan tegas.

"Ngg, Zaizen?? Kau tidak berniat membuat Kenya tidak lulus, kan??" Kata Osamu khawatir. Osamu melihat keluar, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang akan curhat lagi.

"Sudah selesai??" Sindir Shiraishi, "Kayaknya kamu kerepotan, ya.."

"Kenapa?? Kamu mau curhat??" Balas Osamu.

"Najis!!" Teriak Shiraishi. Tahu-tahu Chitose datang.

"Kantoku.. Sepertinya sesi curhat sudah selesai, ya?? Sayang sekali.." Kata Chitose singkat.

"Ahhh, Chitose??" Sahut Shiraishi tidak percaya.

"Ahh, kalau kau mau curhat, aku siap kapan saja kok.." Osamu mempersilakan Chitose duduk, "Silakan.."

Shiraishi mematung.

"Aduhh, Shiraishi.. Kamu ini sukanya nguping, ya?? Chitose kan jadi tidak bisa curhat.. " Sindir Osamu, "Sana tunggu di luar.. Giliranmu habis ini, kok.."

Osamu nyengir kuda ke Shiraishi. "Baiklah!! Aku keluar!!" Jawab Shiraishi kesal. Ia menutup pintu klub, tapi Ia tetap menguping dari baliknya.

_Apa yang akan dicurhatkan Chitose?? Apa dia tidak bahagia bersamaku?? Atau dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain??_ Pikir Shiraishi dalam hati. Tentu saja Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada seme-nya itu.

"Ngg.. Begini, kantoku..." Kata Chitose. Kebetulan saja, suasana saat itu sangat berisik sehingga Shiraishi hanya bisa mendengar sedikit saja dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Kucing di rumahku hamil, tapi mamaku tidak mengijinkan aku memelihara kucing lebih banyak lagi.. Apakah kantoku mau menerima anak-anaknya??"

_Jederrrr_!! Shiraishi hanya bisa mendengar kata 'hamil' di dalam curhat Chitose. Dadanya berdebar kencang, dan otaknya mulai ngacir entah ke mana.

"Ya, aku mau saja.. Aku suka kucing, kok.." Jawab Osamu ringan.

"Ahh, terima kasih.." Jawab Chitose riang, lalu Ia meninggalkan ruang klub. Sementara itu, muncul Shiraishi dari balik pintu.

"Lha.. Kamu masih ada di sini?? Mau curhatkah??" Ledek Osamu.

"Sebenarnya.. Chitose tadi ngomong apa??" Tanya Shiraishi dengan suara berat.

"Itu kan privasi.. Mana mungkin aku memberitahu??" Balas Osamu.

"Ahh, plissssss..." Shiraishi memohon, "Sebenarnya Chitose MENGHAMILI siapa??"

Osamu terdiam sejenak..

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! HUAHAHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Osamu tertawa 30 kali lebih parah dari biasanya. Shiraishi menatap Osamu heran.

"Chitose.. Chitose menghamili Yuujin.."

Eh, salah deh.. Itu mah obsesinya yang ngarang..

Akankah Osamu memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Shiraishi? Menurut datanya mas Renji dan Inui, juga menurut perhitungannya mas Koharu itu 99 persen tidak mungkin..

--

_Horyaaa!! Selesai!!_

_Ternyata kalo diperhatiin si Osamu Watanabe ganteng juga XDD_

_Next!! _

_Gimana??_

_Mau SeiGaku, Yamabuki, American Senbatsu, Fudoumine ato skul laennya??_

_Silakan tulis di review.. XD_


End file.
